


Конституция или право на лево

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [50]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Конституция или право на лево

— Кроуфорд, давай трахнемся.

— Запрещено.

— В какой конституции такое написано?

— О, мой бог…

— Да, дорогой?

— Не дай боже…

— Как скажешь, только давай займемся чем-то полезным, а не этой хренью.

— Это не хрень, а наша работа.

— Говорю же — хрень. И вообще, не сбивай меня с мысли, я сам собьюсь.

— Побыстрей бы.

— Так, либо ты сейчас приглашаешь меня на свидание, и я развожу тебя на переспать, либо я воспользуюсь своим правом на лево.

— Каким ещё таким правом?

— Неотъемлемым.

— По какой конституции?

— По той же самой, по которой ты мне не даешь. Ну так, мы трахнемся или я пошел? И вообще, кто тебе дороже, Такатори или я?

— Деньги.

— Пошел...

— Да ладно. Я с тобой.


End file.
